


Best Friends - an Ushiten Fanfiction

by Penichilling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penichilling/pseuds/Penichilling
Summary: A canon-compliant slow-burn for Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori from the volleyball anime Haikyuu!! It will be multiple chapters (if you all like it), and it starts from the first time that Tendou is introduced in the manga. I want it to end around the scene post time skip where Ushijima and Tendou meet at Tendou's workplace.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Best Friends - an Ushiten Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to edit, I don't have a lot of time, so that would be much appreciated!

Chapter 1  
Karasuno had won their game. His team, Shiratorizawa Academy, would finally get to play the little orange haired brat and his gloomy boyfriend’s team. They had all found out the day before when Karasuno had beaten Aoba Johsai, who they had lost to during the third round of the Interhigh-Preliminaries. He knew that this was going to be a tough game, and Ushijima was going to enjoy every second of it. He got up from the bench in the locker rooms, and made his way to the gym where their next game would be. His other teammates had gone on without him, but he had needed a second to breathe. He had thought about holding Tendou back, but decided against it.  
Tendou Satori was an interesting person. He looked completely different from Ushijima himself. Where Ushijima was large and stocky, Tendou was thin, with defined cheekbones. Ushijima’s hair was dark green and sat flat on his head while Tendou’s stuck straight up in the air (Ushi had a suspicion that it wasn’t naturally like that). Most of all, they were two very different people. Tendou was loud and exaggerated while Ushijima was quiet and reserved. Ushijima didn’t understand the point of going out of your way to make nice with people who were irrelevant, but Tendou seemed to think that everyone was his friend. Despite Ushijima giving him the cold shoulder basically for the first several weeks of knowing him and being on the team with him, Tendou still persisted. What was the point of chasing someone that hard? Especially someone like him?  
Ushijima shook his head. He didn’t know why he ever tried to understand Tendou. The dude was different, and that’s all there was to it. Either way, Ushijima thought, it’s nice to actually have a friend, I guess.  
As expected, Ushijima walked into the gym to see Tendou animatedly talking to the other third years. He watched him for a few seconds before turning away to study the rest of the team, wondering why he felt a slight pull in his chest while he was watching Tendou tease Ohira about being called “Benkei” by the little orange one. At the thought of him, Ushijima glanced over to the other side of the court to size up his opponents. He saw the two who had tried to spy on their practice standing near each other. The little orange one was 10, and the gloomy one was number 9. He thought he might have recalled number 10’s name being Hinata Shoyo. The two were standing really close together, and they looked to be in deep conversation. Definitely boyfriends.  
Ushi turned back to see Tendou calming down the first years, Goshiki and Shirabu. He was pretty good with them, and they respected him to some degree, Ushijima mentally acknowledged. Tendou caught him staring and smiled widely at him, and Ushijima felt the same weird feeling in his chest as before. He didn’t know what made him feel that way. Maybe that’s just what it was like to have a friend.  
“Line up!” The shout brought him out of his reverie and back into the present moment, where the only thing that mattered was beating Karasuno’s number 10.  
“Welp!” Tendou exclaimed, making him start by grabbing his shoulder, “Give it your best today, Wakatoshi-kun, kay?”  
“You should give it your best too, Tendou,” Ohira sighed, looking as annoyed with Tendou as ever, “Don’t put the entire burden on Wakatoshi every time.”  
“What, are you really Benkei now?” Tendou shot back.  
“Ushijima-san!” Ushijima took a deep breath, wondering if they were just going to talk all day or if they were actually going to play volleyball. He turned around to see Goshiki running up to him. “This game will prove to everyone that I am more worthy of being called Shiratorizawa’s ace than you are.”  
It took everything in Ushijima not to backhand him. Instead, he just glared at him and said with a hardened voice, “Good luck.”  
At that, Tendou started laughing, and Ushijima moved away from the rest of them in preparation of lining up. The rest of them fell into place behind him. Ushijima’s name was the first to be called, and he ran across the court and shook hands with Coach Washijo. He started in the back center, so he lined himself up there and waited for the game to begin.


End file.
